1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to measurement systems, and more particularly, to calibration systems and methods for three-dimensional measurement systems.
2) Description of Related Art
The measurement volume and measurement speed of large scale three-dimensional measurement systems and devices has expanded significantly to the degree that it may be difficult to develop suitable calibration standards. The calibration of large scale three-dimensional measurement systems and devices is typically conducted in a large volumetric area with a stable controlled environment. However, it may be difficult to obtain or justify the amount of floor space that would be required to support such calibration.
Known calibration systems for measuring large scale three-dimensional measurement systems and devices exist. For example, such known calibration systems may use large scale volumetric areas, such as underground or open public tunnels. However, such underground or open public tunnels may be difficult locations to environmentally control and to secure, and thus may not be viable as a calibration ranges. In addition, such underground or open public tunnels may be difficult locations to measure and set up instrumentation and equipment to perform ongoing calibration.
Further, known calibration systems for measuring large scale three-dimensional measurement systems and devices may use laser projector or tracking devices requiring manually positioning and photographing targets at various locations within the large scale three-dimensional measurement system. However, such known calibration systems may be labor intensive and time consuming and may only approximate the calibration using error factors.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved calibration system and method for a three-dimensional measurement system that provide advantages over known systems and methods.